Grace
Grace is the youngest daughter of the Glow Dejaine, leader of the Rivolde Tribe. She is a talented and beautiful warrior, and has been exploring The Field of Demon Beasts since she was young. She was first introduced mocking Yulian as a teen as he struggled to fight a beast, and then lost to her in a fight. Years later she is betrothed to Yulian by their parents agreement. She is now Yulian's first wife. Appearance Before Timeskip Grace has an almost boyish look, with light coloured hair and eyes. She wields a wooden sword. After Timeskip She becomes an extremely beautiful young lady with long hair. Her weapons of choice are twin short swords and she has become a proficient fighter. Gallery Personality Both before and after the timeskip, Grace has an almost overbearing personality. She is headstrong and overconfident of her skills. She is arrogant and knows her strengths (in skills and appearance) very well. Despite being of marrying age and her father's wishes, Grace will only marry a man she deems to be stronger than her. This has led to many duels with potential suitors, none of which have ever defeated her. However, she has a soft spot for Yulian Provoke due to an incident where Yulian saved her life while escaping from a sand dragon. Grace appears to be distraught and angry at herself for letting Yulian die, contributing to her stubbornness towards choosing her own husband. When she surprised and defeated Yulian after learning of their bethroal she disregarded him as weak. But after watching him hunt Demon Beasts and learning that he was in fact the young boy who saved her life in the past, she becomes much more amiable and romantically interested in Yulian, easily consenting to their marriage. History Training Arc Grace met Yulian while he was training to wield his sword and made fun of him for being unable to properly wield the large weapon. She killed the monster he was fighting and then fought Yulian, leaving him defeated with a bloody nose. Later she meets Yulian again in the Field of Demon Beasts while trying to lead a pack of Rejions into a hole trap. Yulian interrupts her hunting in an attempt to save her, and is forced to make it up to her by trapping many of the canine monsters for her. He borrows her pirma and is able to trap and kill many of the monsters much to Grace's surprise, but as they finish the two are attacked by a Sand Dragon and Yulian apparently falls to his death in order to save her from its attack. Red Storm Arc Grace was fighting a potential suitor within her tribe, but easily defeated him. Tuska appeared to ask her about her apparent betrothal to someone outside the tribe. She attacked her father and argued that she would never marry a man weaker than her, apparently still holding onto the memories of young Yulian's apparent death to save her. Grace traveled to the Pareia Tribe in order to reject her betrothed, and stumbled upon Yulian training his Heavenly Aura. She quickly challenged him to a fight when he refuses to tell her where Yulian is (not knowing she was speaking to him) and they exchange blows. Yulian hesitates however, not wanting to hurt her with his empowered aura and is trapped and beaten - once again left with a bloody nose. Though neither of them recognize the other from their childhood, Grace insists on accompanying Yulian and Red Storm to the Field of Demon Beasts in order to convince him to call of their marriage. She hunts with the warriors as they train, and eventually begins to chaher mind about Yulian after he effortlessly dispatches two top tier Magical Beasts after they surprise and nearly kill Haisha and his squad. The next night they travel to the center of the field to explore the strange changes in the power of the beasts and are attacked by large beetle-like beasts near where they fought the Sand Dragon years ago. Yulian saves Grace when she almost falls down a hole, and the situation causes both of them to remember their earlier meeting. After learning the truth and after Yulian saves her again, she willingly claims him as "her man" and becomes very affectionate, easily accepting their marriage. Grace remains with Yulian and Red Storm while they train and learn with Winnie and Luff, and returns with them to Pariea when War is declared Pareia's Invasion of Shuaruri With Yulian and Red Storm dispatched to the Quicksand Oases for war, Grace is more or less out of sight and out of mind until the triumphant return of her fiance. When Yulian does return, the have a grand wedding and Grace officially becomes the next Tribe Mother of Pariea and Yulian's first wife. Powers and Abilities Grace is one of the strongest young warriors within her tribe, and at the time of her betrothal to Yulian said to be equal to the strongest warriors within Red Storm. She typically fights with two short swords connected by a hidden wire, and has enough strength and skill to easily overcome larger enemies. Many of her techniques utilize the wire that connects her swords - allowing them to be thrown, retrieved, and manipulated at a distance, as well as giving her the ability to entangle and trap opponents. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Pareia Tribe Characters Category:Rivolde Tribe Characters Category:Warriors Category:Tribe Mothers